onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Excalibur
'Excalibur '(エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā), often just called Ex for short, is a brilliantly bright sentient longsword, exquisitely made with ornate features that somehow do not detract from its handling capabilities. It is also the consumer of the Koro Koro no Mi, though by what means it managed to eat the fruit remain unknown. While Arthur represents the strategy in chess, Excalibur represents the aggression within that strategy. Appearance Unlike Arthur's shortsword, which is hardly more than a large dagger, Excalibur is a blade truly fit for a king. The grip is of an iron that gleams like silver, while the golden hilt drapes over it. The hilt is round, but intricate swirling designs are drawn in the disk from when the gold was molten hot. The sword itself is very long, about one meter, and a medium thickness despite it retaining the quality to cut cleanly. The metal is shining bright of proper steel, with remarkable strength and durability. It is surely of a quality rivaling famous Meitou swords such as Shusui, the only difference being that it has not been officially discovered and documented. Upon further analysis, it would suggest that a multitude of races all volunteered the highest ranking swordsmiths to the construction of Excalibur, and that its consumption of a Devil Fruit was very deliberate. Personality The Devil Fruit that Excalibur "ate," the Koro Koro no Mi, is a fruit which grants the consumer an incredible spirit. This is the manner by which Excalibur came to life, without having the power to shapeshift like a Zoan. Because of this incredible, overflowing spirit, Excalibur can come off as haughty and proud at times. He is aware of his great condition and quality, which only serves to validate his ego. He is not without his good points and charm, however. He is incredibly noble and honorable, and will only act in such a manner. He is loyal to a good master, and does not try to hog glory for their combined achievements. But his pride of himself can be his undoing, as well. Because of the desire to prove himself and his master, as well as the spirit imbued by the Koro Koro no Mi, Excalibur may suppress the will of his wielder and lose control of them both. Relationships Crew Excalibur is unable to speak with anyone who is not holding him, as the thoughts in his mind are only emanations of his raw spirit. As such, he does not speak with the crew often. They know him more for his recent feats in battle, and they admire his strength. Being a weapon, he does not really consider himself one of the crew. Neither do most of the crew, though Arthur does. Arthur Arthur first met Excalibur when the latter was imbedded in his chest as a result of the attack of a Celestial Dragon. How the Celestial Dragon obtained this rare sword is unknown, but can be assumed due to their massive wealth and position. Excalibur never revealed his sentience to this unworthy bearer however, and only became aware of a greater person as he was cutting into one. It was thanks to Excalibur's intervention that the wound was not fatal. Excalibur is very loyal to Arthur, deeming that he has "King Quality." Despite Excalibur's great power, Arthur will still use his shortsword Carnwennan more often as he learns to better use Excalibur's size and abilities. Excalibur is somewhat jealous of this little sword, despite Carnwennan being a completely inanimate object. Abilities Apart from the spirit-related abilities granted by his Devil Fruit, Excalibur's great crafting grants him an eternally sharp blade that will not break or corrode, as evidenced by the many years that he spent underwater awaiting to be discovered. Despite the weight with which he can impact, he is light to carry (he says he carries himself with his spirit) and allows the execution of swift combo attacks. Because he was once on Raftel as part of the great treasures there before being swept into the sea and who-knows-where, he is more aware of the New World than many rookie pirates would be, even though most of the time there was spent inside a box. Devil Fruit Excalibur somehow ate the Koro Koro no Mi, coming from "kokoro" meaning heart/soul/spirit, which granted him immense spirit to the point of coming to life. He is unable to move himself, though he can prevent movement if he so chooses. This spirit also gives him the power to think and speak, but only to the person touching him. The main qualities of this spirit are that it invigorates himself and the person wielding him, increasing their strength and stamina (though it is still greatly limited by the person's own physique.) And perhaps the greatest asset of all, the grand spirit granted by the fruit grants the consumer access to the powerful Haoshoku Haki, though it must be honed and channeled through a capable source in order to be used. Perhaps this is what Excalibur means by "King Quality." The dilemma is that if someone is capable of channeling the Haoshoku Haki, it may then act upon them and overwhelm them. Overdrive This is the form Arthur enters when Excalibur overexerts himself, breaking the mental barrier that Arthur uses to sustain his own willpower. The result is the influence of the three types of Haki pouring uncontrolled into Arthur's body. Though normally Excalibur is only capable of Haoshoku Haki, because the potential for Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki are in all people, they emerge as well with the influx of spirit. First, the Haoshoku Haki crushes Arthur's will, leaving him as a blank slate. The Busoshoku Haki gives him form, sustaining him with an invisible armor on the inside as well as an external armor solidifying into a black shell. Without his will Arthur has no senses, so the Kenbunshoku Haki hears the voices around him and guides his actions. In this state, Arthur moves at a speed equaling or surpassing Soru. Unlike the mindless Shakushi, Arthur's attacks are very deliberate, just without care of whom it is he is attacking. His attack power is heightened, enough to wield Excalibur with one hand. And even if someone manages to slip past his evasiveness, he is still armored. He is a juggernaut in this state, in exchange for sacrificing all the strategy and clear thinking that he would usually capitalize on in battle. History Formation of the Checkmate Pirates: The Checkmate Pirates came together on Hayward D. Rockefeller's home island of Deepwater Island. Excalibur was actually among them for a while, but he did not make himself known or know that there was someone important, with King Quality, available. Excalibur was used by the World Noble against Arthur, who had stowed away on the ship and was fighting for the right of justice and to protect Fay. When Fay was revealed, the World Noble lunged at her with Excalibur. Arthur took the attack instead, and it stabbed him through the chest. It was then that Excalibur felt Arthur's immense willpower and King Quality, and Excalibur managed to prevent the impact from hitting any vital organs. Arthur then grabbed Excalibur's hilt, and in feeling the presence of a being capable of channeling Excalibur's spirit, Excalibur released a wave of Haoshoku Haki which knocked out the World Noble and soon after, Arthur. With the World Noble's subsequent defeat Excalibur remained on the ship until the rest of the crew arrived. Arthur picked him up again and, although he kept Excalibur's existence a secret from the crew for the time being, he used the sword to knight (or bishop, rook, and pawn) his crew, locking them together forever as the Checkmate Pirates. Trivia *The name Excalibur comes from the famous legendary sword supposedly wielded by King Arthur. *Excalibur's ability to use Haoshoku Haki is a reference to the "real" Excalibur's fabled quality of blinding enemies with dazzling light. *Excalibur (the character) was created by me, Nettlekid, though part of the inspiration was drawn from the eponymous character from the anime Soul Eater. Several components of Arthur's wielding of Excalibur are also similar to the Soul Eater style of weaponry. Category:Checkmate Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Items